diary of an akatsuki girl
by sticky-x
Summary: Tsukiko Akane, last of a clan, apprentice under akatsuki and pure poison. this is her story. About my oc how she gets into akatsuki and how it chages and affects her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my names Tsukiko.

I'm pretty much an ordinary girl. I'm Thirteen years old, blonde hair, jade eyes, good personality (well in my opinion anyway), soon to be an S class criminal in my own right, Akatsuki's newest member and a master of poison.

This is my story- story of an Akatsuki girl.

Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Konan, Pain, Sasori(RIP), Tobi, Itachi and Zetsu or as I call them the family. Yes I am part of a family of a mad artist who looks like a girl, a religious cult freak, a money obsessed old man who would sell his soul for the right price, god and his angel, a puppet(RIP), a hyper active dude who acts more like a kid than me, a clan killer who is going blind, a shark and a man eating plant.

That's the family. I should probably tell you about my past, it would explain a lot.

**Chapter 1**

I can only remember a few things about my first days with the Akatsuki, from what they told me I was unconscious for most of those anyway. Still I can remember dragging my weak body out of that freezing lake where I was picked up and thrown into darkness. I remember waking up to ten voices; I was lifted up and carried to the group by a guy in an orange mask. I was five years old at the time; you're probably wondering why I wasn't screaming or scared out of my head.

Well after what I had seen just a few days before this was nothing. I had witnessed all the attacks on my clan, there all dead now, resting in our small isolated town. That stories depressing though so I'll carry on with my meeting of the Akatsuki.

The boy with the mask put me down, I could barely stand but refused to show my weakness in front of these people. The leader was the one to speak but not to me, he was addressing the rest of the group asking them their opinion on the best way to "dispose" of me.

Something inside me sparked at this I wasn't a piece of rubbish to be kicked about and then idly thrown away.

"You won't touch me, I am Tsukiko Akane and I refuse to let you dispose of me."

The words flew out of my mouth I couldn't control what I was saying. At the same time I felt a ball of my own chakra engulf me it was raising me. I was losing control but that didn't matter I was young, hadn't eaten in days and weak from the past few days. I was going to fall and from this height there would be no chance of me surviving.

This was the end.

I felt myself falling only to be caught? Why would these people catch me it would of been easier to just let me fall I would be dead instantly no skin of their noses.

The next time I woke I was faced with the image of the same boy with orange mask. He told me his name was Tobi. He then once again carried me to the rest of the group. Tobi informed the rest of the group that I was awake.

The leader then made his announcement on what they were going to do with me. I was going to be tested.

They were going to perform a series of tests to measure how strong and useful I would be in the future. They had decided to keep me, but in return I would serve as part of the Akatsuki. I would become part of the group though I would act more of an apprentice than a fully pledged member. They would use me on missions and errands ect, who would suspect the innocent little girl.

I accepted to these terms at the time I didn't really know what the Akatsuki was or what they did, but the choice seemed obvious, I was starving an orphan with nowhere to go and no way to survive. What would you choose?

All that was left to do was prove myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Last entry I started telling you about my past, I should finish off telling you now. I would have written to you again earlier but I have had a couple of missions from Pain senpai which were all a success so that means a couple of points for me.

Anyway back to the tests. They members had each set up an individual test with the exception of Tobi. Hidan's test was first, I was told to try and not get caught in his jutsu- that was my only instruction. So out came Hidan with that three toothed scythe thing, I'd never seen his jutsu or techniques plus I only knew some basic substitution, transformation and a couple of other basic jutsu although there was my clans kekkei genkai to fall back on but that carried a big risk – then again what did I have to lose.

Hidan controlled the scythe with tremendous power and accuracy dodging it was taking too much of my chakra I only had a very small limited amount I had only started training less than a year ago. That was when it happened the third blade caught my back scraping away a line of flesh at the bottom of my back I let out a cry of pain, a small puddle of my blood splattered on the stone underneath me. I knew I had to get back up though I was fighting for my life this was my chance to survive – there was no way I could live on my own.

Unfortunately I had apparently failed, it's not hard to realise it when all you can do is hear Hidan screaming about me failing and sacrificing me to Lord Jashin. I broke down the purple liquid of the floor soaking up in the rags I was calling clothes.

Being a pure Akane our kekkei genkai is different to other clans, we were literally poison. One drop of our peculiar deep violet coloured blood from my brother Torao could kill a shinobi in a maximum of three days, my sister Kimiko used other methods – like a kiss, no ninja I know of had ever survived after that. I trained hard to be like them they would tell us the stronger we were the more deadly and controllable the poison inside of us would be. I started training with my family early and was soon regarded as a prodigy although that was when it happened; our small town was surrounded by fire, waterfall and was on the edge of the hidden grass village but had been made into a town on its own right meaning we weren't under any other countries control.

Our town was also pure shinobi, meaning all children grew to be shinobi as the generation before; this made us a powerful force especially with our clans kekkei genkai and other jutsu skills- even when put at a disadvantage by our small numbers. It seemed that other countries began to notice this and we were on the receiving end of many battles. I was born in the midst of these battles; it was hard on the whole town including my family. Still though we got on with our lives, train hard, play hard, fight hard. That was the Akane way.

The day the town was destroyed I had been sent out on another mission by my farther I was skilled for my age and it was only a simple mission to deliver some documents. Nothing too hard besides it was too much risk leaving the town with even less of the older more experienced ninja. I returned from my mission only a day later- the things I saw on that day changed me. There were still many ninja from other regions in my town checking the homes for valuables and anyone living it was a holocaust. I hadn't been spotted until I made the stupid decision to find my family, I couldn't believe they were dead- they couldn't be. I wandered into the wreck of what I used to call my home where i was spotted by three Konoha ninja and two Suna ninja. I remember the faces of the ninja that killed my town – it's not something you can forgive.

After being spotted I remember the grey haired Konoha ninja telling them to catch me, not to let me escape. I remember that gen jutsu specialist with the crimson eyes being behind me blocking my get away but I spat the poison at her and hoped she would fall. Luckily for my sake she did. She was paralyzed even if for only a few seconds it was enough time for the adrenalin to kick in and give me chance to run. I noticed the Suna ninja were son following me but dropped back when I entered the forest snickering about how a Akane brat wouldn't survive on my own.

After running for hours I finally began to slow down, I was encountered a few times by a few ninja from Iwagakure and Konoha so I was once again forced to run for my life. It seemed most nations wanted us dead, seemed we had become too much of a threat. I came to realise a hatred for other nations I had been surrounded by wars from my birth. The last part of my past was jumping into that river, I was once again being chased by some ninja travelling to Suna – I assumed all most shinobi had been told if they could to kill the last Akane.

That is the story of my past, I'll finish telling you about my acceptance into Akatsuki the next time i write to you but at the moment I've just been given another mission my Pain senpai. It's a small assassination so i should be able to write back in a couple of days.

x

Tsukiko


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I know it's been a while; the mission was harder than I thought. Turned out that the heiress i had meant to be after had hired a ninja as a body double. Stupid ninja double sensed me come up behind and slashed for my legs with a kunai, I don't know what I was thinking I was daydreaming again and she made contact. I've got to stop daydreaming this is the third time it's affected my mission and let's just say the rest of Akatsuki was less than impressed. Oh well I got the heiress in the end and let's just say grass village is down a few ninja.

Oh yeah lets finish telling you about the tests. Ok so where was I, right.

So Hidan had scratched me with his scythe and I was on the floor dripping with this "cursed" blood, that's when I realised what he was about to do, he was going to eat my blood. I saw the blade rise to his mouth where his curling talk was about to lap up the , the fact that it was a deep violet colour compared to the usual red never seemed to cross his mind. That was when Kakuzu stepped in, I didn't know at the time but Kakuzu is like ancient apparently he's been around since the beginning of the one village per country initiative.

Kakuzu immediately stopped Hidan. I dragged myself to my feet why would this guy stop him; well Kakuzu had seen this before he had fought the Akane once and instantly recognised my blood. After some very colourful words from Hidan I found the only reason Kakuzu had stepped in was he didn't fancy watching his partner being ill on their new mission. That was when it was decided I had passed that test and was pushed over to a tall dark man, he had two diagonal marks going down is face next to his nose.

His dark eyes changed to a crimson red. I took a step backwards but felt the same chakra presence behind me, he was there again. I looked up at the sky but it had turned a deep blood red. My eyes scanned the cave but it was no longer there, I looked down at the floor had changed from the simple dirt to a hard stone, I noticed I didn't look the same either I was a black shape with a white outline. I realised I was in some kind of gen jutsu but what was this freaky dimension?

My opponent then disintegrated into a million crows each then flew surrounding me picking at my flesh. What the hell kind of freaky gen jutsu was this, my dad had taught me a little about gen jutsu and I had started training to use it but then well you know what happened. I did the only thing I could do- I batted some of the evil birds away from me in a desperate attempt to reach a kunai kept in the pouch connected to my belt. Finally I managed to get my small fingers around the blade as I brought it up a little before thrashing it into my thigh.

The pain was unbelievable but with a little luck the gen jutsu would be broken and I would be free of this tortuous world. I looked down to where the bloody kunai had pierced my thigh but still had the same black shape and pale outline, I winced from the pain. That second was all it took when my opened my blurry eyes I saw my opponent again but we were back in the cave. He opened his mouth to speak, I'm still not sure exactly what he said – I was on too much of a high from getting out f the jutsu the adrenalin had spread throughout my whole body making me shaky but the feeling was great. I think he said "congratulations".

The next in line to test me was Deidara; he had long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and a voice of one masculine voice I had ever heard. After seeing my performance against Itachi though he just said, "well unless you let her get out Itachi, she did what I couldn't she passes my test un". So I passed his test.

The blue dude was next, I swear Kisame is really a mutated fish ha he's nice though proper sound guy! His test was a little easier being the Akatsuki number one chakra expert. The amount of chakra Kisame has is unbelievable I'm not talking a little more than average, I'm talking your average chakra size tripled or more it's amazing. He said to pass his test I would have to summon up exact amount of chakra and control it as he did. I lit up at the sound of this task, many people assume that the Akane clan just relied on their blood or bodies as weapons but that's wrong- to be able to use your body as a poison you need to first combine it with your chakra to activate it. That meant we could choose how strong or deadly you want your poison to be so that meant we were taught chakra control from birth I had this one in the bag.

He began by forming a small ball of chakra in his hand I did the same, he looked slightly impressed and he flashed a sly grin with his razor sharp teeth. He started pulling out more chakra and making the sequences more complicated, I was getting exhausted I was surprised how long I had actually kept going I must of been running on pure determination.

Sasori test was my favourite he took me aside where we talked about poisons. He was an expert and was quite intrigued about the Akane boy and how its poison worked. I promised to always help him with his poisons if I got a chance to join and always to be faithful to him and then he just told me I passed I was ecstatic.

The only two tests left were Kakuzu and Pain plus Konan who had decided to do theirs together. Since Zetsu was on a mission or something I never got to compete in his test, I've always wondered what it would be. Kakuzu's test was different more intellectual and mentally challenging than anything, at the end he said it to test my brain how I would react to certain situations I would encounter in the organisation. Well I had no idea what he meant at first I didn't know what the organisation did at the time, so I just nodded and turned to Pain and Konan for the final task.

Pain dragged me into a separate room with Konan – before me stood a huge statue known as the "king of hell statue". Here they told me Akatsuki's plans, goals how they were going to achieve them and why. If they had told me about these plans maybe a week ago I would have had no chance at understanding them – I would of called them evil but after what I had witnessed a few days before it made sense. There are lots of small villages in the world how many of them would be destroyed by the five "great" nations.

After finishing explaining everything to me they asked if I knew what they did why and if I thought they were right. I agreed, I promised them everything that day. I promised them myself – I guess you could call me an Akatsuki tool or weapon but I'm more than that. I will always be faithful to Akatsuki no matter what.

After accepting their terms and promising I was given the mark. They told me to take off my shirt where I felt a cold hand press again the bottom half of my back where the mark was placed. I know have a red swirly cloud covering the bottom half f my back with three letters, P.O.A or Property. Of. Akatsuki. I'm not ashamed upset or unhappy about my mark it proves I'm part of the organisation and always will be, part of my new family.

I'm tired now and too lazy to write anything else, plus I've got a sneaky suspicion Deidara's stealing some more of my hair ties as we speak. Laters.

x

Tsukiko


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was just looking sat my last few entry's – never realised how long and kind of depressing my past is. Oh well like I care, so what if your past is fucked messed up it's your present that matters. Sorry about the language Deidara, Itachi and Kisame reckon I picked it up from Hidan but I've been cutting down. Oh and it was Deidara stealing all my hair ties that cheeky bastard.

I've been on quite a few missions recently most of them for bounty's. We still need a lot of money before Akatsuki can launch phase two of the plan. So I've been collecting people for bounty's and rewards nothing to difficult but it's efficient, I can't wait until I get some real action again.

Yesterday was about the closest to a real fight I've had in a week or two. I was sent to the sound village to gather information on Orochimaru's new forces. From what I found I think they have four new bases: north, south, east and west. I'm not sure how long it is all going to last though, I met the other Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha what a dick, how can him and Itachi even come from the same clan let alone be brothers. As soon as he noticed me he was all chidori and Sharingan he didn't even listen when I said I was just browsing.

Then I met her. Karin, she noticed me way before I was even close and I swear I had masked my chakra perfectly. She has some amazing abilities but her Tai jutsu isn't exactly the best. She was working in the north base I think, she's one of Orochimaru's experimenters and dresses like a whore to put it nicely.

I was just about done looking around the sound when Pain sent me another message to go back home. I had just got home where I casually greeted them all. "Ita, Kisa, Tobi, Dei, Kaku and Hidan. Wait Kaku and Hidan, I ran and jumped straight onto Hidan where I received some lovely language and a shove onto the floor. It's been weeks since I've seen Kaku and Hidan – I've missed Hidan I used to pray with him a lot or watch, I was totally intrigued by his religion.

Tobi hugged me afterwards, I love Tobi he was the first Akatsuki member to truly accept me. Ita and Kisa were talking on the sofa so I went and sat with them, greeted by a toothy smirk from Kisa and a Smile from Ita. Ita doesn't smile often so when he does you savour it. Dei was just going into town, usually one of the tedious chores I'm sent on. He asked every one and if they wanted anything, Ita and Kisa asked for dango, Tobi, Kaku and Hidan weren't bothered and I asked him to get me some new fishnets and hair ties since someone had been nicking off with mine. He stuck out all three of his tongues and made his way out.

I had just dumped my stuff on the floor before and after watching Tobi trip over it for the third time I decided it was time to move it to the bedrooms. In the different bases we have we haven't got enough space for a different bedroom for everyone so we all share. I dumped my stuff on my bed and changed out of my mission clothes dropping them onto the floor and into some slouchy stuff. I was wearing one of Dei's old t-shirts and some shorts (that you couldn't really see but they were there I promise ;), like I said we don't have loads of money for stuff like clothes so most of my stuff is fashioned from old Akatsuki stuff. I'm not bothered, I've learnt to tweak cut and sew them to make them individual for me so it's all good.

Ita walked in as I was changing no privacy here, but no one's bothered – except for Hidan when he's praying or doing a ritual. He started talking to me about my mission; I reckon he was only interested because it involved his little brother. After a few minutes of explaining everything I gave up and collapsed on the bed, I was shattered Ita said goodnight and left me in my peaceful slumber.

I woke up a couple hours later Dei was back, I walked in and he threw a bag of fishnets and hair ties at me – I noticed the packet he had put in his cloak as well so no excuse for stealing mine. I had just barely sat down when I heard Kaku mention something about my lack of training recently; I could have killed the guy (if that was possible).

The rest of the guys looked at me and I saw that glint of evil in Kisa's eye. I was still half asleep and didn't even bother to move when he came up behind me, next thing I knew I was upside down being held up by my ankles.

"Looks like we're going to test your chakra control again Tsukiko".

That only meant one thing; I was carried outside and around the back of the cave where the waterfall stood. Across from the waterfall were many small holes – god (or as Hidan would say beep Jashin beep) knows how they got there. Kisa dangled me over one of the holes like he used to when I was a little kid and started counting backwards.

3

2

1

Shit, he dropped me I rapidly gathered enough chakra in my hands plus my feet and began scaling the walls back up the whole. Before even reaching the top I could hear their laughter and... yeah that was definitely Tobi's whine and Dei's shout, it's kind of funny when you know people so well you can kind of tell what coming next. Finally I reached the top, Kisa stopped, and he knew what was coming next – a good punch in the gut. He took it but then again I didn't do it hard. Just like old times.

I wandered back around to the front of the cave where I disarmed the barrier jutsu and set it back up once I was inside. Dei had already come back in and was refilling his clay bag he had another mission. I ran up and jumped on his back, apart from me Dei was the youngest in the group and one of the people I was most close to. He called for Tobi and turned back to me giving me a quick hug, telling me to get training and he would finish of teaching me that jutsu when he got back. With that I watched him and Tobi leave the cave.

X

Tsukiko


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been a while since I last wrote in, I'll fill in the details now, so yeah Dei came back and so did Tobi, it was when Pain and Konan came back instead of Hidan and Kaku that I got worried. Zetsu had come back from his mission, this hadn't happened since the death of Sasori. That's when it hit me.

Hidan and Kaku weren't coming back.

Like a proper Akane and Akatsuki I kept it inside, you don't cry, you don't show that you're scared, you take it and deal with it. I took a deep breath and tried to listen as Pain filled in the details about the deaths. My mind was whirling, I couldn't concentrate. All I heard were odd words. Nara Shikamaru, genius, missing, nine tails, jinchuuriki, new mission, and so on. It was only when I heard my name I snapped back to reality. "Tsukiko you have a new mission, you will be going to capture the six tails jinchuuriki, this will be your entrance test".

Part of me was grieving, I had lost two of the most special people to me in my life, but the other half of me was dancing around the cave screaming. The entrance exam was something I've been waiting years for. I would be a fully fledged member of Akatsuki. The entrance test was something I thought I would never get to take.

I was dismissed. I stalked my way back to the other room; I collapsed on the bed trying to clear my thought. It was no use hundreds of thoughts flew my mind. I felt the tiny salty droplets fall from my jade orbs.

I thought back to the time around Sasoris' death, not bothering to change I went outside, throwing myself into the cold pool of water, I swam underneath for while before coming to rocks. Although It has been a while since I had come here, this is where I practiced a lot. I would sit crossed leg on one of the larger flatter rocks, feeling the water hit splash against my body. This was where I could achieve most focus; I had always found water to be soothing.

My mother, when I was younger would take me down to small oasis a few miles out of our town. There was a beautiful waterfall there; I remember the crystal clear pools surrounded by the luscious green foliage. I would savour the moments here, in the midst of war and being weakened at every attack. I probably visited that haven less than ten times but I can still recall every aspect that sanctuary. I did a lot of training under that waterfall with my mother, she taught how use proper focus, this is a key aspect of Akane poison control. The training was harsh but definitely worth it, mastering Akane poison control meant that not only would my technique become more advanced and easier to use it would also lessen the risk the kekkei genkai came with.

I meditated under the waterfall until my mind was cleared and I could go prepare for my mission properly. Like my father used to say, "there is not point preparing physically if mentally our not ready". He spoke some true words of wisdom haa.

I dried myself off and headed back inside. Pain and Konan had left, Kisame was out sharpening his sword and Itachi had gone to get dango, so I was home alone. I wondered over to my bed, pulling out the chest from underneath, this is where I keep my most precious items. I pulled out the crystal hair clip that I got on my fifth birthday, on your fifth birthday as an Akane you got three things: the duty to protect your town, invitation to town meetings and finally the clip for the girls or the band for the guys. The clips and bands are signs that you are a real member of the Akane unit.

I pulled my side fringe from my right eye holding it back with the clip, I buttoned up my short, fixed my shirts, tied up my hair (with the ties Dei hasn't stolen), got out the new fishnets and finally fastened my most precious item, a charm necklace I was given at birth it carries my most important memories and treasures – the Akane symbol also given to me on my fifth birthday and a shard of glass I found eight years ago (the day I accepted to work in Akatsuki. I made sure all my ninja tools were ready and I was set to leave when I saw Zetsu. He told me that he would be in a different village on water country but would serve as my back up if needed. I thanked him and said goodbye eager to start my mission.

I arrived it water country after a day or two, I was meant to be finding the sixth jinchuuriki. After what felt like hours of looking I found him, dark hair, bright blue eyes and not a bad body, can you say hottie, too bad he wasn't going to make it.

The battle itself was quite difficult, he used bubble jutsu. I was trapped easily. Thank god for my kekkei genkai and Sasori for teaching me that simple puppet jutsu, he had given me a small puppet for my tenth birthday and taught me how to control it. Puppet jutsu is extremely hard to control and takes a lot of chakra even with my reserves. I was running out of chakra fast, making all four different poison types within my own body takes a lot of chakra to activate.

(There are five different types of poison, including:

Paralysis- in saliva and blood – easy to activate hardly takes any chakra now.

Pleasure- just in saliva – uses a little more chakra than the one above but still quite easy to use, gives the victim feelings of pleasure, depending on how strong you make it, it can be used as pain relief or as a distraction technique.

Pain- in saliva and blood-causes pain in the body from the inside to the out mostly used for stronger opponents that my other nin and tai jutsu can't handle

Penultimate(near the end)- takes quite a bit of chakra, step one victim starts to feel weak, step two convulsions and unconsciousness, step three death.)

Ok, so the bit above was off topic but I thought it would be important for you to know.

So yeah eventually I managed to burst the bubble and sneak close enough for a quick kiss, yes it was vital for taking him down, ok so maybe it wasn't but hell I think he even enjoyed it or was I imagining that bit on tongue.

I sat on him while he was paralysed; I looked at my clothes or at least what was left of them. My shirt was ripped into a million spate strands, my fishnets were gone and my shorts and quite a few rips in them.

Zetsu turned up about quarter of an hour later to take the body and also to deliver a present. He handed me a ring, Kakuzu's ring had been found at his battle scene even though his body was gone. Pain had told him to deliver it to me, making me an official member of Akatsuki.

I handed the paralysed jinchuuriki over to Zetsu and started walking back home until Zetsu called me back, telling me Pain had another mission for me.

x

Tsukiko


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Konoha – village hidden in the leaves, renowned for the will of fire, home of some of the ninja that slaughtered my village.

Zetsu filled in the details about my mission to Konoha; I was simply there to find information. Zetsu had recently found that there would be a training day with some teams of ninja that were taking on a high number of missions and responsibilities in the village. I would be sent to survey them. Zetsu then left, to deliver the body for the extraction of the bijuu.

Konoha was about a day's journey from here, I set off straight away but wasn't fussed about my speed, I would get there soon enough and the training day wasn't for a while.

I still remember every face of the ninja I saw kill our town, five I remember in particular. First that one that sent the order to kill me, a Konoha ninja, gray hair, a mask and Sharingan. (Yes I do my homework information about different clans and village's is vital to know.) Next is her another Konoha ninja, long brown hair, gen jutsu specialised, crimson eyes. Third a Suna ninja, he had most of his head and half of his face covered by cloth but you could still see the two red marks on his right side curving up towards his eye. The fourth, the third Konoha ninja in the squad, he had a bandana controlling his hair and an abnormally long tooth pick hanging from his mouth which he shot at me, I think I still have a mark from it somewhere. Finally the other Suna ninja, he had what you call a forgetful face, a face that after 30 seconds of him being you forget them – but I remembered it, dark hair and eyes and seemingly flawless skin but if you looked close you could see the small scars and tears in the tissue. Jashin knows how I notice stuff like that.

I arrived in the fire country quite quickly and sped on to Konoha. The fire country is beautiful lots of trees and scenic areas, but Konoha is even better. All my senses started tingling after making it into Konoha, a hundred different subtle smells flooded my nose, every house was a different colour, the sounds of nature and the city blended into one, this was an amazing place. I felt like a little kid again, well maybe not with my childhood but one where there was no fighting or war a place like this. Too bad with what was going to happen.

I followed two guys to the training ground, that wasn't easy if I knew how fast they were going to be I would have found someone else to shadow and what is with green spandex. I'll tell you know that leaves so little to the imagination. They must have gone there for early training so I found a comfortable tree, it wasn't too hidden so they should spot me pretty quickly and I could see everything.

The aim of this mission was to find out as much as I could about Konoha ninja, so getting in an actual fight would be the best way to do that, but I'd rest up for a bit and see how they trained to get a good idea of the different techniques and styles they would use. So I sat in my tree waiting for the rest of the group, slowly people began to show up. There were fifteen ninja there in total and they all seemed to know each other quite well. Then he came the sixteenth, he was late reading a small popular orange book, his gray hair was swept to the side by the wind and his Sharingan eye was covered by his headband. Three guesses who it was.

It was him, the one who ordered them to kill me, one of the people who destroyed my village. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside me but suppressed it, I couldn't afford to loose focus and get sloppy, if they saw me and attacked it was sixteen against one. I recognised some of the ninja there, the pink haired one, the jinchuuriki and him. The pink haired one had taken down Sasori, of course I knew which one the jinchuuriki was and him.

They had been training for a couple of hours through the morning when four of the older ninja including him left. They must have been braking for lunch because once they had gone everyone seemed to go and get some kind of lunch out.

Watching them all stuff their faces with food made me realise just how long I'd actually gone without food, maybe a day or less. My stomach began to rumble, ha rumble it was more like a chuffing earthquake, a couple of birds flew from the tree I was resting in. It didn't look like they had noticed anything suspicious so I just calmed down and started relaxing in between the branches again. That was until the dark haired, weight eyed, fairly busty girl walked over to a guy with long chocolate coloured hair and started whispering to him. They had the same eyes which suddenly illuminated and stared straight in my direction. Damn byakugan. (Yes I do my homework, I have researched Konoha and it's clans quite a few times but this is the first I've come face to face with Konoha.)

"Come out, we see you". His voice was ice cold, it sent shivers up my spine, not the 'warm tingly' kind the 'oh shit don't kill me kind'.

I dropped down from the branches and into the open training field. There were some confused and slightly worried faces but most were annoyed and angry. Oh god how dare I interrupt their lunch.

I have a file on most of the people here, I'm pretty sure I have one on mister ice. I think his name is Neji or Wiji ah well I'm going to call him Weji. I looked at all the people staring at me, Jashin you would have thought none of them had ever seen another person before. Not that I was complaining about my view, its true Konoha has some real hotties. There was this one guy, two red triangle marks on either cheek, shirt off – definite plus, and the biggest dog I've ever seen!

I studied some of the other faces I was pretty sure I'd seen most of them before. Then came the shuriken, I glared daggers at the girl who even dared to throw them, who did she think she was with her stupid buns and stupid weapons. All the ninja at this point ad taken fighting stance, there was no point trying to calm them down now.

More shuriken kunai and bloody hell and axe flew past my head missing my ears by millimetres, (note to self thank Itachi and Kisame for teaching me how to dodge). It was taking all my will power to stick to the mission and not just ill her right there and then. Zetsu had said I wasn't meant to let my abilities known. Maybe if I just beat her up a bit, my other nin and tai jutsu isn't bad. I wasn't as fast as I usually was, but managed to get behind her quick enough for a couple jabs in the back and then twist her round for a nice push kick to the stomach. She keeled over winded.

The guy next to her: Weji, turned back to me, his face was contorted with anger. Looked like mister ice was melting, if I just pushed them a little further. Bun head was still on the floor gasping for breath, served her right for attempting to hit me. The other faces of Konoha shinobi were the same, shinobi are never meant to show emotion.

I was taught that at a very young age, shinobi aren't meant to show emotion but here they were, some of the best Konoha has to offer. Though it was subtle it was there, in their eyes I could see hundred different emotions. I stared in awe, I have feelings yeah I do but nothing like this, I don't get the chance to feel for my comrades. In my Akane family I had proper emotions, but after the "incident" I just couldn't do it, I closed them all off, it was too hard to bear. In the Akatsuki they taught me to not show my emotion as a shinobi no matter what happens in your life while on a mission you suck it up and get on with it. Emotion is not part of being a shinobi, is it?

More shuriken, kunai, shadow clones attack here comes a shadow? Oh yeah Pain had said about the Nara clan they manipulate shadows, so this was the famous Shikamaru Nara: Konoha's brightest and laziest ninja, or so I've heard. My body froze and a brief grin from the edge on the Nara's mouth, I was trapped in his shadow technique. Damn I've got to stop getting distracted, I mean I meant to get caught for my research, yes that is right I got myself caught.

x

Tsukiko

Ok so I know this entry is a bit short and has like one of the worst possible ends but I'll finish writing to you about my Konoha experience next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Don't fight back". What kind of instruction was that? Don't let them see your ability, whatever they do to you, you can heal later you're a good med nin. Stupid mission, I was trapped in some sort of shadow while surrounded by twelve of Konoha's strongest ninja ready to attack at any moment.

The Nara kid still had me trapped in his jutsu, he was analysing me. I could almost hear his brain at work ticking and turning. They had warned me about this kid, they said he could predict hundreds of possible outcomes and asses he situation to pick out the best one. He was eyeing me up and down slowly his eyes descended to the gap between my neck and chest, I realised he was staring at the necklace, with an Akatsuki ring hanging it wasn't going to be obvious who had sent me. I tried to tilt me head in an attempt to hide it under my shirt but I was being firmly held in place but I could still feel my body starting to shake, getting heavier with every slow second that past.

Luckily it didn't like the Nara boy had much chakra left, the shadow slowly recoiled back to its user. "She's Akatsuki". So he knew, he had figured it out, I guess it wasn't too hard considering the chuffing ring hanging from my neck. I jumped back a few steps so I could see all the ninja with my peripherals. Out of the far corner of my left eye three of the four sensei, I presume were making their way back to the training field.

They must have seen me or, that all the other ninja were in fighting stance and began to sprint towards us. "What's going on?" It was 'his' voice.

It was mister ice this time that spoke. "She's an Akatsuki girl, Shikamaru figured it out". Well they knew, there was no point hiding the mark now. I ripped of the remains of a tattered shirt and threw my bag to the side of me, no point covering it up with something that was just going to hinder my movement or slow me down. I had a black cropped top on underneath so I could move freely but still have enough coverage.

Time to assess the situation, (one on the many lessons Kakuzu and Sasori had taught me). You're surrounded by: four jonin, 7 chunnin, I think the jinchuuriki is still a genin and as far as the artist ninja goes from my research he's a member of ANBU root. You're running out of chakra, starving plus you can feel your body starting to give up. I hadn't felt this way in ages; the last time was after that three day training course stuck in Itachi's mangekyo Sharingan, I collapsed the moment he released then gen jutsu. Final judgment and conclusion of the assessment: what the hell was I thinking starting a fight, in the condition I was in and against some on Konoha's best ninja.

_Just a note before I continue telling you this part of the story, Akane blood (the poison), affects the user as well as the victim. Without being properly mixed with the users chakra you know it doesn't affect the victim but also hurts the user. Chakra depravation for any ninja is very dangerous but for an Akane the consequences are much more severe. The poison destroys the body from the inside out eventually resulting in death. Depending on the amount of time that the user cannot control the chakra and therefore the poison depends on the severity of the effect. _

I'll carry on now. I stood confident to anyone looking at me I would have seemed to be in a normal fighting stance but on the inside my body was screaming at me to stop and just give up. I didn't even notice mister ice or Weji sneaking behind me until it was too late and he had disabled at least four of my chakra points. My reactions came in just after; I crouched and then swept him of his feet with a low kick. He retreated back and I was faced with my next opponent.

"Don't let her touch you". Degrading maybe its not the best word to describe how it felt but its close enough. It was like I was vermin to them; it wasn't just the instruction but the tone it was spoken in, like I was something off the bottom of one of his sandals. Like I had no control of my technique or my body, "she's poison, an Akane". So he remembered me, well I guess I'm not some you forget but then again not many people know me for long.

He was too late though dog boy had already made his move. With the last ounces of chakra I had, I managed to sneak around his attack and trap him in a kiss, no not for my pleasure for his. The small amount of chakra I had left I used first as the distraction (pleasure technique) and then paralysation. I love the feeling of that combo, the power to put someone into pure ecstasy, the power to have complete control over someone, if only for a limited time. It's addicting.

I joined dog boy on the ground a few seconds later unconscious. I struggled to get back up, only for my legs to give way and my world become dark before my head hit the cold ground.

I woke up god knows how much later. The cold metallic feel of metal dug into my wrists and ankles, dark material was bound round my eyes blocking all of my vision and I could hear muffled voices only a small distance from where I was being held.

"I thought they were all dead".

"No she's the only one left, far as we can tell she is part of Akatsuki as well."

"That explains why she's here then, I heard the fifth is coming down too."

Their conversation ended shortly after when more steps started approaching, from what I could hear there were four more people approaching. There were no greetings when they seemed to pass what I presumed to be guards, locks were turned and the footsteps seemed to near me.

I tried to move, to sit up but the shackles on my wrists and ankles dug deeper. I could feel the warm indigo liquid being drawn and running down on to my skin. I should have regained most if not all of my chakra by now making the blood harmless to me but the burning sensation was still there, almost melting the flesh. I bit my lip to stop the small cry of pain that would have escaped my lips. Rule #1: do not show any sign of pain or weakness.

The shackles around my ankles were loosened slightly. My body was hauled up, the pain shot from every limb to my head. Even though I was blindfolded I could still feel the chakra presence of eight people, four of which were surrounding me I presumed they were of Konoha's ANBU force.

The four people surrounding me had suppressed all of my chakra, well what was left of it. I reckon the shackles were draining my chakra as well, bloody great. I blacked out once again, I woke up sat down on a rather uncomfortable chair but in the position I was in I wasn't one to be complaining. The shackles still bound my wrists which were behind the back of the chair and the shackles around my ankles had once again been tightened. This time though they had allowed me the privilege of sight, the blindfold had been discarded leaving my jade eyed open.

I awoke to a dark room the only light from dim fittings buzzing above. It was full of leaf ANBU in action uniform; Itachi had given me some information about three years ago on Konoha's ANBU before one of my other surveying missions in the leaf. There were four other shinobi in the room as well. I recognised two: one to be the fifth and a mini version of Deidara that had been with the training group I had faced before.

The other two, the woman seemed to hide behind the fifth a bit probably an assistant or something. The other one frankly scared the hell out of me, the way his eyes stared without blinking and his aura was scary. Vaguely recognised him from a file I had kept on shinobi from the leaf, sand and rock but couldn't remember all the information. He was going to be the interrogator; well I could kiss my ass good bye.

x

Tsukiko


End file.
